Night Goblins
' Night Goblins' are a Goblin sub breed, they live inside the mountains of Europe prodiminetly within the World Edge Mountains but their spread is continent wide. The Night Goblins are a faction of the overall goblin race but unlike the low goblins seen in the Orcish invasion of western France, or the High Goblins seen in Africanas these Night Goblins were corupted by the words of Malekor and have become moralistically bankrupt searching no more for culture and nobility but instead are on a constant search for gold, and power. Night Goblins dress predominately in black, and will only come out into the sunlight when they are suitably reinforced by considerable amounts of fungusbeer. They spend the majority of their time fighting each other, Dwarfs, and/or Skaven, as all three species compete for the same territories. The Night Goblins have had considerable success in their battles with the Dwarfs, having even conquered a portion of Karak Eight Peaks, the most ancient and awe inspiring Dwarf city. The Night Goblins make extensive use of Squigs in battle, being one of the few creatures beneath the World Edge Mountains whom the goblins can tame (somewhat) effectively. These squigs are either herded towards the enemy, or in the case of the most hard-case gobbos, ridden into battle. Night goblins that have drunk the infamous fungus beer become abnormally strong and lug into battle a huge ball and chain, these madcap goblins are called Night Goblin Fanatics. The Night Goblins were formed centeries following the Eternity War, and the First War with Chaos and their formation was by Malekor in response to the increasing hedgmony displayed by the Dwarves on the European continent. Malekor would succeed in corupting five of the six original Goblin Chiefs of whom would follow Malekor through a series of portals which led them into Europe but also led to their possesion by Titans loyal to Malekor of which under the command of their Titan master Malekor these Titan goblin chiefs would destroy the goblin culture in order to make them the perfect weapon against the Dwarves. The Night Goblins would be menipulated as a race by Malekor of whom having not been corrupted by the Titans to be cursed to never cross water found himself able to turn his night goblins away from this curse in the same way as his Mordor Orcs were able to have their curse removed. History Early History The Night Goblins were formed centeries following the Eternity War, and the First War with Chaos and their formation was by Malekor in response to the increasing hedgmony displayed by the Dwarves on the European continent. Malekor would succeed in corupting five of the six original Goblin Chiefs of whom would follow Malekor through a series of portals which led them into Europe but also led to their possesion by Titans loyal to Malekor of which under the command of their Titan master Malekor these Titan goblin chiefs would destroy the goblin culture in order to make them the perfect weapon against the Dwarves. Culture Fungi Night Goblins cultivate vast quantities of the multicolored fungi that grow in the cool damp caves where they live. Some of these fungi contain toxins which are either hallucinogenic or downright poisonous - but Goblins have tough digestive systems which can cope with this sort of thing. Their Shamans love to experiment with the various strains of fungi: eating them, brewing them into fungus beer, and concocting potent poisons to use on their enemies. Squigs See Also : Squigs Squigs are small, aggressive, generally bipedal creatures that resemble fleshy soccer-balls with legs and very large teeth. Many different breeds and kinds of squig exist, but all share those same common characteristics. Omnivores in the extreme, many squigs live in the wild, where they feed upon whatever is unlucky enough to cross their paths. Though Squigs are not 'technically' Greenskins (though that is how they are listed in the ToK), they grow from fungus in a similar manner. There are many, many different varieties of Squig. The most commonly seen variety, (and the one most commonly thought of as a Squig) is the Cave Squig (a basic example of which can be seen to the right). Cave Squigs usually grow from 1 - 3 foot tall and are often used by Night Goblins as mounts, beasts of war, or as a source of food. Squig skin is tough and sought after as a material for making leather or coverings. Giant Squigs are another prominent variety. Often as tall as a man or as big as a horse, powerful Goblin Warbosses sometimes use these as mounts. Skarsnik a famous Goblin Warlord, has a pet giant Squig called Gobbla. Many other types exist, including small furred southern varieties which can be found around Savage Orcs. Some squigs, however, are bred in captivity by goblin Squig Herders (a career in WAR). These four varieties are referred to as the Battle Squig, Horned Squig, Spiked Squig and Gas Squig respectively. These are, however, not docile or even tame, as they are bred for their utility and aggressiveness in battle rather than as "proper" domestic pets. Fallen Chiefs Jarsnik See Also : Jarsnik Category:Greenskin Category:Race